fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Luipaardklauw: Klad: De Spionnen van Schaduwclan
Hallo allemaal. Ik weet niet of jullie je het nog herinneren, maar ergens in Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger werd er gesproken over een spionnentraining voor Luipaardklauw en Tijgerwind. Dat ben ik een beetje vergeten en ik weet niet hoe ik het nog in de eerste serie kan verwerken dus maak ik een aparte novella voor hun training. Helemaal onderaan zet ik ook een lijst met spionkatten. Het is mogelijk dat ik de spionkatten toch ga gebruiken in dat nieuwe verhaal. Dat was ook de reden dat ik het een beetje ga uitwerken. Dus tja, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Ik zal ook nog even vlug de oorspronkelijke verhalen op een rij zetten plus de andere novella's. Deel 1: Luipaardklauws verleden Deel 2: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Deel 3: Verdriet Deel 4: Een nieuw leven Novella 1: Lavendelvleugels keuze Novella 2: Amy's verdwijning Novella 3: Wie is Rookveder? Overzichtspagina: Overzichtspagina Quizzen: Quizzen Ik zou de novella's pas na de serie lezen. Het verhaal oogpunt: Tijgerpoot Tijgerpoot deed haar best haar poten zo stil mogelijk neer te zetten. Ze trok haar neus op toen de geur van modder en paddestoelen haar neus bereikte. Ze had zichzelf in modder en paddestoelen gerold om haar geur te maskeren. Ze moest Lavendelster aanvallen. Ze wist dat ze ergens recht voor haar uit zat. Schichtig keek ze zonder haar kop te bewegen heen en weer om niet overvallen te kunnen worden door Lavendelster. Haast onopgemerkt bewoog ze haar kop naar boven en toen weer terug. Snel glipte ze om een struik heen die op haar weg stond. Maar niet voordat ze voorzichtig om het hoekje had gegluurd. Ze rook Lavendelster nu heel duidelijk. Vlug bewoog ze zich onopvallend naar een boom toe en maakte zich snel een weg naar boven. Vanuit de boom keek ze naar beneden. Ze zat muisstil. Het enige wat bewoog was haar buik om te ademen. Na enkele seconden zag ze de leider uit het struikgewas komen. Lavendelster liet haar blik behoedzaam rond zich heen gaan. Maar haar leider keek niet omhoog. Toen Lavendelster weer verder liep kwam ze stilletjes uit de boom geklommen en kwam haar achterna. Ze bleef de hele tijd uit Lavendelsters zicht. De leider was natuurlijk niet zo dom dat ze niet regelmatig achterom keek. Toen rook ze Lijsterroeps geur. Ze verborg zich achter een struik en keek toe toen Lavendelster en Lijsterroep elkaar begroeten. Ze spraken heel zacht en Tijgerpoot kwam een stukje dichterbij. Toen kon ze hen wel verstaan. “Ze heeft niet goed opgelet,” fluistert Lijsterroep. Toen hoorde ze iemand springen. Tijgerpoots instinct nam het over. Met een supersnelle reflex haalde ze met ontblote klauwen uit naar de aanvaller. Toen pas zag ze wie het was. Luipaardklauw! Vlug ging ze kijken bij haar mentor. Tot haar opluchting waren haar klauwen niet heel ver doorgedrongen in zijn buik. Luipaardklauw stond met een verwrongen gezicht op. “Jullie hebben de test goed gedaan. Ik vind dat jullie jezelf nu officieel spionkatten mogen noemen en ik wil nog even iets met jullie bespreken,” zegt Lavendelster. Tijgerpoot en Luipaardklauw knikken. “Ik zat erover te denken het bekend te maken aan de hele clan. Ik wil liever niks geheim houden voor mijn clangenoten. En dan komen er ook geen misverstanden tussen de katten,” zegt Lavendelster. Toen kwam Nachtroos uit de struiken gestapt. Ze keek met een tevreden glimlachje op haar gezicht naar Tijgerpoot en Luipaardklauw. “Goed gedaan jongens. Ik ben ook een spionkat, ik had in opdracht van Lavendelster moeten kijken hoe loyaal jullie waren,” snorrend drukt Nachtroos zich tegen haar partner aan. Luipaardklauw likt haar over haar oren. “Kom, dan gaan we terug naar het kamp,” doorbreekt Lijsterroep de stilte. Iedereen knikt. In een snelle draf gaan ze terug naar het kamp. Terug in het kamp gaat Lavendelster op de hoge steen staan. “Laten alle katten van de Schaduwclan zich hier verzamelen voor een clanvergadering,” Lavendelsters stem schalt door het kamp. Na enkele minuten is heel de clan verzameld. De kittens worden een beetje in toom gehouden door de moederkatten. “Ik wil jullie vertellen over een idee van een vroegere leider. Zij had het idee om spionkatten te trainen. Die katten kregen een speciale training om te kunnen spioneren bij andere clans. Ik heb dat idee weer in gang gezet en ik heb al wat katten getraind samen met Lijsterroep en Loofpels. Dit zijn Nachtroos, Luipaardklauw en Tijgerpoot. Ik en Loofpels waren al spionkatten en Lijsterroep is het ook aan het leren. Ik heb ook al wat andere katten op het oog. Ik denk dat Zwartwolk het goed zou doen,” Lavendelster wendt zich vragend naar de zwart-witte poes. “Ik wil het wel proberen,” zegt Zwartwolk aarzelend. Toen wendde Lavendelster zich naar haar zus Egelpoot. “En ik had Egelpoot in gedachten,” vervolgt Lavendelster. Egelpoot straalde. “Ik wil het heel graag!” Zegt ze enthousiast. “Loofpels, aan jou de taak haar op te leiden als spion. Maar aangezien Egelpoot Kwartelstaarts leerling is zal zij beslissen wanneer zij mee mag voor spionnentraining. Ikzelf zal Zwartwolk opleiden,” zegt Lavendelster. Loofpels knikt. Kwartelstaart knikt ook. “Dan is het geregeld,” de leider sprong van de hoge steen af. Meteen brak er een enthousiast geroezemoes uit onder de katten. Tijgerpoot bekeek de menigte. Ik ga de beste spion ooit worden! Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Luipaardklauws Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaardklauws verleden Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Verdriet Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Een nieuw leven Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Amy's verdwijning Categorie:Luopaardklauw: Lavendelvleugels keuze Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Wie is Rookveder? Categorie:Luipaardklauw: De Spionnen van Schaduwclan